Autour d'un thé et d'un café
by Flawless Vendetta
Summary: John Watson a aujourd'hui fait la connaissance de son possible futur colocataire. Il doit se rendre à Baker Street le soir même pour visiter le 221B. Mais pour tuer le temps et aussi parce qu'il a besoin de reposer sa jambe, il s'arrête à un café et y fait la connaissance d'une dame.


Bonjour à tous !

Pendant que je travaillais sur « Que feraient-ils l'un sans l'autre ? », dont le second chapitre a récemment été posté, une idée de one-shot m'a traversé l'esprit et comme je la trouvais plutôt intéressante, j'ai décidé de me pencher dessus. :) Vous avez donc devant vos yeux le résultat.

Les personnages originaux et leurs versions modernes appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et Moffat & Gatiss. (Ces hommes-là méritent clairement une ovation debout… voire plus. (a))

* * *

**Autour d'un thé et d'un café**

* * *

John Watson marchait, cahin-caha, en marge des passants. Sa canne qu'il agrippait fermement supportait pratiquement tout son poids et l'aidait tant bien que mal à avancer à une vitesse normale. Le fier médecin militaire qu'il était, ou plutôt qu'il avait été, trouvait assez embarrassant d'être contraint à se déplacer avec lenteur et en traînant presque la patte, comme un vieillard. Il reconnaissait avoir dépassé le cap de la trentaine depuis des années déjà, mais il ne se _sentait pas_ vieux. Pourtant, sa condition actuelle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir en quelques jours encaissé au moins vingt ans de plus.

Soupirant et passablement déprimé, l'ex militaire se dit qu'il était probablement condamné à vivre ainsi désormais; reclus de son propre corps. Il n'était généralement pas du genre pessimiste, mais en ce moment, il voyait mal comment sa vie pourrait prendre un meilleur tournant. Depuis son retour d'Afghanistan, il se sentait bien seul, malgré les quelques anciens amis qu'il avait croisés ici et là à Londres, dont Mike Standford.

Son ancien collègue de classe n'avait guère changé et lui avait présenté une connaissance à lui, un certain Sherlock Holmes. L'étrange personnage cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider à payer son loyer et lui avait dit de se pointer à Baker Street le soir même.

John devait s'avouer soulagé d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui comme colocataire, cependant les manières de ce Holmes le laissaient totalement interdit et intrigué. John n'arrivait pas à concevoir comment cet homme avait pu deviner, rien qu'en l'observant quelques secondes, qu'il revenait d'Afrique. Peut-être qu'il allait ce soir lui avouer s'être préalablement renseigné sur son compte pour lui jouer un tour. Mais le médecin n'y croyait pas trop. Il avait la forte intuition qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'un génie en chair et en os et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Arrivé au coin d'une rue dont le nom lui échappait, John décida de faire une pause dans le café qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il regrettait de n'avoir pris un taxi pour retourner chez lui, mais en même temps, sa situation financière était au plus bas et entravait toute dépense superflue.

John pénétra dans l'établissement à l'ambiance intime. Une ballade jouait à la radio et quelques têtes curieuses se tournèrent à son arrivée. Le blond grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa canne et, en enterrant pour de bon son orgueil, se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il commanda un café avec sucre et lait et alla s'installer à une table près de la baie vitrée, où il allait pouvoir observer les passants et déprimer à sa guise.

Il consulta l'horloge accrochée au mur d'en face et constata qu'il était déjà midi et quart. Le petit café se remplissait de minute en minute et John estima que bientôt, toutes les tables seraient prises. Il ferma les yeux un moment et porta le petit verre de carton à ses lèvres, aspirant une longue gorgée de café. Aussitôt, il se détendit et regarda devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais puis-je me joindre à vous ? demanda une voix courtoise, mais où John crut déceler une pointe d'autorité.

Il leva la tête et croisa une paire d'yeux métalliques qui le jaugeaient. Il cilla, forcé de revenir à la réalité, et détailla la personne qui se tenait devant lui, une tasse de thé et un sandwich à la main. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un certain âge et de taille moyenne qui le regardait avec fierté, mais sans condescendance. Sa peau était très pâle, limite cadavérique, et parsemée sur ses mains et son visage de profondes rides. Cependant, malgré sa vieillesse évidente, elle donnait l'impression d'être une femme forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

John, toujours le brave type, se leva et l'invita avec un sourire à prendre place sur la chaise devant lui. La femme le remercia en lui souriant à son tour et s'installa. John se rassit et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole à nouveau.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger car vous étiez plongé dans vos pensées, expliqua-t-elle enfin. Mais voyez-vous, l'endroit est bondé et je n'avais nulle place où m'asseoir. J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, la rassura aussitôt John.

La femme but une gorgée de son thé et rit doucement :

- Mais vous auriez préféré rester seul, n'est-ce pas ?

John haussa un sourcil et admit, avec une certaine gêne, que tel était le cas.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit alors la femme. Je sais me montrer peu bavarde lorsque la situation l'exige.

- Mais lorsque j'ai quelqu'un en face de moi, je préfère converser avec elle plutôt que de m'enfermer dans un silence obstiné, déclara John.

La femme le scruta un moment du regard et sourit faiblement en prenant une seconde gorgée de son chaud breuvage. John pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit.

- Vous me faites penser à mon fils lorsque vous dites cela, avoua-t-elle. Lui aussi, il est sociable et peut se montrer très bavard par moments.

John sourit par politesse et se présenta :

- Moi c'est John Watson. Et vous ?

- Enchantée, monsieur Watson. Je suis Béatrice Carter.

- Appellez-moi donc John !

- À condition que vous m'appeliez Béatrice, dans ce cas !

Ceci décidé, John et Béatrice se serrèrent la main au-dessus de la table avec un sourire. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et se mirent à converser sans se poser de question, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

- Vous avez eu un accident pour boiter de la sorte ? s'enquit Béatrice au bout d'un moment.

John coula un regard à sa canne, accotée à la table et comprit que Béatrice avait simplement additionné deux plus deux. Il laissa un soupir résigné s'échapper de ses lèvres en répondant :

- Pas vraiment. J'étais médecin militaire en Afghanistan et j'ai malencontreusement été blessé. Donc j'ai dû être rapatrié en Angleterre.

- Cela vous manque, je me trompe ?

John haussa les épaules, mais se demanda si son interlocutrice n'aurait pas visé juste.

- Je n'en sais rien, admit-il finalement. La vie de civil est bien différente de celle de soldat, ça c'est certain.

- Vous vous ennuyez ?

John la regarda, se demandant où elle voulait bien en venir. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait le psychanalyser et cela le rendait quelque peu méfiant, aussi gentille et agréable que puisse être la dame. Il préféra garder le silence, buvant son café. Béatrice entama son sandwich et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ne vous cachez pas dans votre carapace, John ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, vous me faites penser à mon autre fils, qui se réfugie dans le mutisme dès qu'il s'agit de ses sentiments.

John esquissa un petit sourire contrit. Il décida de dévier la conversation sur les fils de Béatrice, considérant qu'ils avaient suffisamment parlé de lui.

- Vous semblez être proche de vos fils, dit-il.

Ce changement n'échappa pas à la femme, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires et n'insista pas non plus.

- Pas tant que cela, non, confia-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je les connais très bien, étant leur mère, mais je ne puis affirmer être proche de l'un comme de l'autre.

- C'est dommage, fit John d'un ton navré.

Mais Béatrice claqua de la langue et John comprit qu'il n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse. Sa nouvelle amie, s'il pouvait la considérer ainsi, ne semblait vouloir la pitié de personne, ce qui le confortait dans l'impression qu'il s'était faite d'elle, c'est-à-dire celle d'une femme fière.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, déclara-elle en fronçant délicatement les sourcils. Le fait que nous ne soyons pas proches ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer mutuellement.

- Non, bien sûr que non, approuva aussitôt John.

Un ange passa durant lequel Béatrice mangea avec appétit son sandwich. John, quant à lui, termina son café, mais décida de s'attarder un peu, aucunement pressé de retourner à son minuscule appartement sans vie. Il espérait que l'appartement à Baker Street saurait être plus accueillant.

- Vos fils sont peut-être plus proches de leur père ? demanda-t-il en relançant la conversation.

Béatrice pinça les lèvres et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- Mon mari est décédé voilà de cela plus de vingt ans, John.

- Oh. Je suis désolé.

C'était tout ce qu'il trouva à dire et il but une longue gorgée de son café pour éviter de regarder Béatrice dans les yeux.

- Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Elle ajouta qu'après le décès de son mari, elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille et qu'elle s'était installée à Londres avec ses enfants.

- Et vos enfants s'entendent bien entre eux ? s'enquit-il, heureux de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Béatrice posa son regard sur la table, pensive. Elle caressa de son pouce sa petite tasse blanche, presque machinalement. Lorsqu'elle répondit, ce fut avec lenteur :

- Il fut un temps, oui. Maintenant, les choses sont différentes… bien différentes.

John craignit d'avoir réveillé de mauvais souvenirs et se mordit la langue en se culpabilisant mentalement. Béatrice remarqua son expression faciale contrariée et balaya l'air de la main.

- Ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, naturellement, même s'ils sont trop fiers pour se l'avouer. L'aîné me rend fréquemment visite et me donne des nouvelles du cadet.

- Le cadet ne vient pas vous voir ? s'étonna John.

Béatrice se contenta de le regarder en silence. Son regard n'était pas voilé de tristesse ou d'amertume car elle avait de toute évidence appris au cours de sa vie à maîtriser ses émotions, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu nostalgique. Elle choisit d'opter pour la tactique de John et changea de sujet de conversation :

- Et vous, vous avez de la famille ?

John grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il en avait, mais ignorait ce qu'il fallait dire et ce qu'il fallait taire.

- J'ai une sœur, répondit-il évasivement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre avec elle, fit Béatrice en terminant son thé.

- Non, en effet. Elle…

Il s'interrompit, indécis. Béatrice l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Elle est alcoolique et ne m'a pas vraiment aidé quand je suis revenu à Londres, déclara John d'une traite.

- J'imagine que si vous êtes ici à prendre un café tranquillement, vous avez trouvé un toit, sans quoi vous seriez en train d'en chercher un, fit Béatrice en avalant le reste de son sandwich.

Cette femme était intelligente et pragmatique, conclut mentalement John.

- Oui, j'ai un toit, comme vous dites. Un toit rudimentaire, il faut le dire, précisa-t-il.

- Pensez à vous trouver un colocataire, suggéra la vieille dame en haussant les sourcils.

John sourit en se disant que la coïncidence était plutôt étonnante.

- Ce sera peut-être fait ce soir même, annonça-t-il. Je dois aller visiter un nouvel appartement sur Baker Street.

- Sur Baker Street ? J'ai entendu dire que le coin était charmant, commenta-t-elle avec chaleur.

Ses yeux devinrent brillants de malice et John se demanda quelle pouvait bien en être la cause.

- J'espère que c'est bien le cas.

John porta son regard sur la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Puis, tout à coup, quelques gouttes de pluie se mirent à tomber et devinrent en quelques secondes une véritable averse. La pluie assombrit en quelques secondes le paysage londonien et les passants s'empressaient tous de se mettre à l'abri. John fronça les sourcils, dépité.

- Oh, m… mince, se rattrapa-t-il de justesse. Je n'ai pas de parapluie et je dois rentrer chez moi à pied.

À sa plus grande surprise, Béatrice éclata de rire et lorsque John voulut avoir une explication, elle déclara mystérieusement :

- Il est toujours pratique de transporter un parapluie sur soi, John.

- Hum, oui, je ne le constate malheureusement que maintenant.

Il se garda bien de dire que quelques minutes plus tôt, la pluie ne menaçait pas de tomber et qu'il aurait eu l'air d'un vrai idiot s'il avait eu un parapluie dans les mains.

- Vous êtes attendu quelque part ? demanda Béatrice après un temps.

- Non, admit John.

- Dans ce cas, restez donc avec moi et laissez tomber la pluie autant qu'elle le voudra !

John sourit et accepta l'invitation. Il alla commander deux tasses de thé, une pour Béatrice, l'autre pour lui-même.

Le thé est toujours de rigueur lorsqu'il pleut et que vous voulez socialiser, après tout.

**Note de l'auteure **: Voilà, c'est tout; j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Avez-vous deviné qui était cette charmante dame ? ;) Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si la mère de Sherlock et Mycroft est vraiment comme je l'ai décrite, ni si on l'a jamais su, mais j'aime bien l'imaginer ainsi. Quant au prénom que je lui ai attribué, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Enfin, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait une connotation noble, en plus d'être joli. Non ?

S. Muffy.


End file.
